I Knew It Right From The Start
by storyluver143
Summary: R5 just got done with there Loud tour, and they are moving to Los Angels, California. What happens when they me new people? Will It be love at first sight or will they fall for their best friends? They all knew it right the start that something was different. An R5 Ryland love story:)
1. The Neighbor and a Concert?

**all the love interest are still open minus ross. I just put this up here for a preview of the story so pm me if you would like to be in the story:)**

**Songs in the chapter are _TAYLOR SWIFT-PICTURE TO BURN_ and _R5-MY CONFESSIONS. ENJOY!_**

**NO ONE'S POV*****

R5 just got in their home in Colorado. It's not the biggest house. Ross and Ryland have to share a room. Riker and Rocky have to share a room. Rydel is the only one that doesn't have to share a room because she is the only girl. Ratliff sleeps on the floor in Riker and Rocky's room. Their mother, Stormie Lynch, called a family meet.

**ROSS'S POV*****

"We are moving to Los Angeles" is the last thing I heard my mom say. She said we had to because the record deal we got in there. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I mean my whole life is here, but you just have to make the best of it. Ratliff was the first one to break the silence" Can I could visit you guys?" he had the saddest look on his face."No sweetie. I'm sorry. You can not because your coming with us!" We all jumped up in excitement. We are leaving tomorrow morning, so we all left to our room to get our stuff that wasn't pack up from the tour.

According to my mom and dad, it's better bonding if we drove to Los Angeles. Well it's not. It was horrible. 15 hours in an car is the most boring thing in the world. Anyway we just got to the house it is HUGE. It had eight bedrooms with walk-in closets, 6.5 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a game room, and a in-ground pool. This place is amazing."Go put your stuff in your rooms. Your Father and I already chose and decorated them, so no fighting!" my mom yelled. I went to the door the said **ROSS'S ROOM **in yellow lettering. I walk in and all I see is yellow. If you can't tell, yellow is my favorite color. The queen size bed is yellow, two of the walls are yellow, there were some R5 posters, and a balcony. I step out to look at the view. If you look straight ahead, you can see the neighbor's balcony. If you look the left, you can see the ocean. Oh yeah did I mention the house is right on the beach. I can't explain it, but I feel like we were meant to be here. That something great is going to happen, and it's going to change us all for the better. After 3 hours I finally got all my stuff put away. It was late so I went to bed, and decided to explorer the house and neighborhood tomorrow.

I woke up surprisingly earlier. Usually, I wake up at around 12 pm, but today I woke up at 8 am. I heard someone singing. It's a girl voice, but it's not Rydel's. It's beautiful. Whose is it? Where is it coming from? I got to my balcony doors. Before I open them I see her. She has brown hair that is up in a messy bun. She has a oversized sweatshirt on, and some jeans on. She was playing the guitar and singing. I didn't recognize the song.

"**There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

**'Cause I hate that**  
**Stupid old pickup truck**  
**You never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match**  
**On all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned you're**  
**Just another picture to burn**

**If you're missing me,**  
**You'd better keep it to yourself**  
**Cause coming back around here**  
**Would be bad for your health...**

**'Cause I hate that**  
**Stupid old pickup truck**  
**You never let me drive**

**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**

**So watch me strike a match**  
**On all my wasted time**  
**In case you haven't heard**

**I really really hate that**  
**Stupid old**

**pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn**  
**You're just another picture to burn**  
**Baby, burn..."**

Wow. I open the door and walk to the railing. She still didn't notice me. So I decided to speak up."Hey." She jumped a little."Oh, hi" "My names Ross Lynch. I just moved here." "No,really? I just thought I never saw you in the whole 17 years that I lived here." she laughed. It was the cutest laugh ever."Hi, I'm Alexia Chase." OK, Ross do not screw this up. Just be cool."I've never heard that sound before. Did you write it?" all of a sudden she gets sad. Way to go Ross. You just screwed it up."Um..yeah. It's about my ex-boyfriends. I saw him yesterday with his new girlfriend. He is obsessed with his truck and he never let me drive it. And I saw her driving it, and I know it's stupid, but it got me mad. Then this song kind of came to me. Now I'm rambling. Sorry it's just I am so passionate about my music so I just don't shut up about it." she takes a deep breath at an attempt to catch it. I just laugh. It's cute that she gets that into her music."It's okay. I get like that sometimes with my music too." she sighs in relief."You like music too?" "You don't know who I am, do you?" a puzzled look appears on her face."No. Should I?" " Yeah. I am..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because someone yelled for her to come eat breakfast."Sorry. We can finish talk later if you would like?" "Yeah. Can't wait." with that she left and closed the balcony door. There is something about that girl. I don't know what but I have a good feeling about her.

I went downstairs and saw Riker, Rocky, and Ryland setting up the play station in the game room. Rydel and mom were making breakfast, and my dad must be at work. I walk in the kitchen to where my mom and Rydel were. Rydel being Rydel just had to say something."Wait, wait, wait. You are up, before 12. Are you sick? Are you hurt and we need to get you to the hospital? I'll get the keys." she went running out, but she came back when I yelled her name."Rydel, I'm fine. I woke up because I heard the girl next door singing and I couldn't go back to sleep..." she had a smirk on her face when I said girl, and I knew what she was thinking." And no I just met her, I did not get her number." that wiped the smirk right off her face. I took the plate of pancake and went back you to my room. After I finish my food, I sat there and just thinking. Maybe she didn't really see me. Maybe she just woke up and just didn't remember for a second. I'm sure she will remember when we talk later.

It is 6pm now we all helped set up the rest of the house. We finally finish after 8 hours. I mean I know it's my house, but I should get paid for that. I head up to my room and I hear one of the R5 song. It was coming from Alexia's room.I go out to the balcony and listen to her sing. She is really good. I guess she figured out who I was.

**When you see things in girls; physical attraction****  
****Oh oh oh oh [x2]****  
****I want you in my world; you'll be my addiction****  
****Oh oh oh oh [x2]****I want it so bad****  
****Your driving me mad****  
****Its killing me more than you know, oh****  
****The taste of your lips****  
****The curve of your hips****  
****I think that I'm losing control, oh****I can't help myself****  
****You are the mission****  
****Are you in?****  
****Its true; your my obsession****  
****I'm needing you****  
****Its a condition****  
****And I can't get through****  
****That's my confession [x3]****I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me****  
****Oh oh oh oh [x2]****  
****Only when I'm close to toy I start acting crazy****  
****Oh oh oh oh [x2]****I want it so bad****  
****Your driving me mad****  
****Its killing me more than you know, oh****  
****The taste of your lips****  
****The curve of your hips****  
****I think that I'm losing control, oh****I can't help myself****  
****You are the mission****  
****Are you in?****  
****Its true; your my obsession****  
****I'm needing you****  
****Its a condition****  
****And I can't get through****  
****That's my confession [x3]****There's no one else I think about****  
****Its something I can't live without****  
****If wanting you is a crime****  
****Lock me up, I'll do my time****  
****I confess, I'm a mess****  
****Yeah that's my confession****When you see things in girls; physical attraction****  
****I want you in my world; you'll be my**** add can't**** help myself****  
****You are the mission****  
****Are you in?****  
****Its true; your my obsession****  
****I'm needing you****  
****Its a condition****  
****And I can't get through****  
****That's my confession [x3]****  
**

"Hey, sorry was I to loud? My friend told me to check out this new song, and I kind of got to into in." okay. Maybe she doesn't know who I am."No it is fine. I don't mind listening to you sing. You have a beautiful voice. I do have to ask you something though..." she nods her head for me to continue."Do you know who sings that?" "Yeah it's is this band called R5, I think. Like I said before my friend told me to check out this song. She emailed me her playlist and told me to listen to them. She has tickets to see their concert on Friday. She said they were amazing so I decided to check them out. I have never heard or seen them before though. I guess I'll fine out on Friday." wait we have a concert on Friday? Since when? I want to talk to her but I need to go talk to Ryland."Cool. Well I got to go help my mom. Have fun Friday." we smile at each other and I go inside."RYLAND!" I yell at the top of my lungs running down the stairs."What? You know just because you break something then yell my name, doesn't mean will mom think I did it. It stopped work the third time you did it." "What, no. When were you going to tell us we have a concert Friday? In case you haven't noticed today is Thursday!"

_**Author's note**_

**So like i said this is my first story I really hope you guys liked it. The whole story will not be told in ross's pov, it is just this chapter. i PROMISE it will get better! anyway tell me what you think. and a congrads to Alexia:) if it sounds like you guys like it then i will continue. BYE!**


	2. This songs for you

_**Hey guys:) Here is chapter two. It may be boring, so if it is sorry in advance. Also, I am not sure if I should to do a Rydellington in this story or not so I figure I would just let you guys pick.**_

**RIKER'S POV*****

At first, I wasn't that happy that we were moving but when we got here, I knew something was different. I felt something. In a good way. I will just have to wait and see what is. Yesterday was pretty boring all I did what put my room together. Everyone's is the same, but it's their favorite color. Rydel's is pink, Rocky's is green, Ross's is yellow, Ryland's is red**(sorry I don't know his real favorite color)**, Ratliff's is dark green, and mine is blue. All of us have a balcony, with different view of course. My room was next to Ross's so the view is pretty much the same. If you turn to the side you can see the ocean, and the other side is the view of the the house across the street.

Now, Rocky's, Ryland, and I are setting up the play station 3 in the game room when we hear Ross yell Ryland's name. At the old house we used to Ryland's name if we broke something, so he would come running to us, see that we broke something, and go running away only to be caught by mom and take the blaim for it. Poor Ryland didn't want to take the blaim, but he wanted to know what he wanted so he decide to yell back while walking to the stair,"What? You know just because you break something then yell my name, doesn't mean will mom think I did it. It stopped work the third time you did it." Rocky's and I follow Ryland out, laughing so hard we are almost crying. We stop dead in our tracks when we heard Ross say something about a concert tomorrow."Wait, what?" is all I could say."Surprise? You guys have a concert at the Staples Center tomorrow at 7:30pm. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think you would do it since we just moved so I thought if I told you guys tonight at dinner the you would have to do it. I'm really sorry guys." "It's Okay Ry, but what are we going to do just to make a presentable concert we would have to get up at like 6:30am. I mean I know that is possible for us.." as Rocky points to himself, me, and Rydel who I didn't even notice walk in."but Ross? No way. Today was the first day I have since him before 12pm." Ross holds his heart as if it hurt him."That hurts Rocky. I bet you I will be the first one up out of all of us." oh no. Please don't say it. Please don't say it."You on." and he said it. This isn't good. Last time they made a bet, Ross had a lobster in his pants, and Rocky almost lost a finger. Let's just say the Ross lost, and the winner got to put something down the loser's pants."Loser gets the worst wake up call in the world. Which means anything from ice cold water to loud noises to being crush to death." "Good idea Ratliff. Wait, where have you been?" Rocky asked with a curious look. "Oh I found the secret hideout in the house. It is so cool!" Yup. That is Ratliff for you. He is the strangest one of out all of us. We all just nod and move on with the conversation. We talked about how rydel is going to set her alarm because her room isn't near Ross or Rocky's room. She is going to wake up me and Ratliff. Then if Rocky or Ross do not wake up before 7am . They both lose and Ratliff, Rydel, and I get to wake them up. Ryland decided he is going to leave around 6am to get ahead and set up the mics and cameras for R5 TV. After we finish talking and tell mom and dad everything, we all went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I got this feel in my stomach that I can not describe. I'm not nervous, I probably just need so sleep.

**RYDEL'S POV*****

It is 6:30am. I woke up at 6am so I could be ready. I got a shower, curled my hair, did my make up, and now I'm off to wake up Riker and Ratliff. I wake up Ratliff first because his room is right next We have the best view form our balconies because we have the ocean view. It is amazing. Anyways, I'm trying really hard to be quiet so I don't wake up Ross and Rocky. They both are heavy sleepers, but I still don't want to take a chance. I finally give up trying to wake Ratliff up quietly because it's not work so I just slap him across the face, but not enough to hurt him that much."OW! Rydel that was not necessary." I just shake my head at him and go wake up Riker. I don't mind waking him up he is not that bad to wake up. All I have to do is get really close to his ear and whisper the magic words."Hey Riker, Megan fox is giving away free basses."he jumps up instantly and runs to his bathroom to get ready, but then he walks out with a sad look on his face when he realizes what is going on."Why do you have to be so cruel Delly? Why can't you just wake me up normally?" I can't answer him because I fell on his bed laughing to hard. He walks back in the bathroom to get ready. I walk be to my room to change out of my clothes to put on my concert clothes. We decided to wear our white shirts with our favorite colors on the sleeve and ripped colored jeans to match our shirts. I also decide to put on a pink and with tutu. By now it's is 6:55am. I walk out to the hallway to see neither Rocky nor Ross are awake yet. Riker and Ratliff walk out of the hallway too. They are both wear their white shirt with the colored sleeves and ripped colored jeans. The only difference is Riker is wearing blue and Ratliff is wear dark green. The three of us look at each other with a devil is smile. It's 7am now."Ready?" they both nod. Since Ross is a heavier sleeper me and Riker take him and Ratliff takes Rocky. We decided to wake them up by putting crushed ice and freezing cold water in a big bucket, and dump it on them. Rocky jumped 5 feet in the air and Ross screamed like a little girl. Finally, we are all dress and ready at 7:30am and we leave.

After what feels like forever we did everything we needed to do. If was weird even on the Loud tour nothing went this smoothly. It's weird. And Ross is being really strange too. We asked him why he is acting weird, but he said he was like this for every show. Speaking of which, it's 6:30pm, the show is in an hour. The boys and I are going over the songs we are going to preform. We decided to play:

_-Loud_

_-My Confession_

_-Falling For You_

_-Always_

_-Here Comes Forever_

_-What Do I Have To Do_

_-Without You_

_-Love Me(cover)_

_-Call Me Maybe(cover)_

_-Wishing I Was 23_

_-Marry You(cover)_

_-Crazy 4 U_

Ross for some reason insisted on playing my confession. It's 30 minutes til the show, so we're in make up. Yes, even the boys. Me being me, I had to make fun of them. "Hey Rocky, do you need my lip gloss?" He gave me a 'really just shut up look' I was laugh so hard. The bad part is they took longer than me. "Okay guys, and Rydel, show time!" Ryland informs us. We do our Ready, Set, Rock chant, and I screamed, like every concert.

We Start to walk on stage. I can heard people yelling our names. I never get tired of that. You see the difference between us and other bands is the fans aren't fans to us. They are family. We wouldn't be here today without them. We sing loud as the opening song since it was the name of the album and the tour. After we are done with the song Ross introduces us all. When I thought he was done, I was about to start playing, but he keep talking."As most of you know my family and I just moved here. Well when I met one of my neighbors, she didn't know who I was but later I found out that she never saw a picture of the R5 members. I guess she just heard of us yesterday when her friend email a playlist of some R5 songs for her to listen to. I heard her singing to this next song, and she told me it was her favorite. I am not sure if she is here tonight but if she is then, this is for you Alexia Chase! This is My Confession." I look over to the rest of the band and they are all smirking. I can tell they are singing 'Ross got a crush. Ross got a crush' in their heads. Oh boy he is going to hear it when we get home.

**Sorry I know it is boring and short:/ the reason for that is because like I said I am not sure If I should do Rydellington or not. If I don't I still need a love interest for Rydel and Ratliff. other than that all the parts are filled. If I didn't pick you, give me some time and I will give you a part(big or small) or pm me if you would like to be Ratliff or Rydel's LI. so REVIEW and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Smirks and Late Night Text!

**Hey guys:) I so happy to hear that you like the story. I got all the love interest I needed and I can't wait til they find out who they are, which you will find out in this chapter. Now I'll shut up. ENJOY&REVIEW!**

**ALEXIA'S POV****

We got new neighbors yesterday. I have only met one of them. Ross, I think his name was. He seemed sweet though. He heard me singing my song about my ex, Trevor. earlier. I normally don't mention my ex. It wasn't the best relationship, but it was my first serious one. We were together for 6 months, but it had to end there before I ruined my life. We had this big fight about me wanting to follow my dreams in music and him thinking it was highly unlikely to have a good outcome. He comes from a family of serious, logical parents, but me, I come from a family of a single mom who had to give up her dream in music to raise her only child. I was upset at first for like 2 days after the break-up, then I realize I was more upset about someone saying I wasn't going to make in the music business than the break-up. Truth is, we were done for a long time. When Ross asked if I wrote the song. I didn't hesitate to tell him about it. Do not get me wrong I am not a very shy person. I mean my best friend, Aashna Kapoor, makes jokes all the time about me saying something like "Well we know the one tongue the cat does not have." But when it comes to my ex people know not to talk about him and I do the same. Speaking of Aashna, she is taking me to a concert tomorrow. So I'm in my room listening to a playlist of their songs she sent me. They are shockingly good. I'm listen to my favorite one now, My Confession. I guess I was being a little loud because Ross came out. He was asking me if I knew who sung it. Honestly, I know one thing about the band and that is their name. I have never seen them before. I know what your thinking why don't I just Google them or something, but I don't want to because I would feel like a stalker or something. I know I'm weird, but hey that's me. After Ross and I were done talking, I went back inside and listen to one more song then I went to bed.

I jolt awake when I hear what sounds like a little girl scream. I look out my windows to see nothing so I just shake it off. I look at the time to see it is only 7am. Today is the day of the concert. To be honest, the main reason I'm going is because my 3 best friends are going. Savannah Le, Sarah Camarena, and obviously Aashna Kapoor. I met Savannah and Sarah when they moved into the neighborhood. Savannah moved here 8 years ago, and Sarah moved here 6 years ago. I met Aashna because our moms are best friends. We are all different ages though, which keeps our friendship interesting. Savannah is 20, Sarah is 18, Aashna is 16, and I am 17. We are true BFFs. We share everything. We have this room in my house that is full of all of our friendship stuff. We even have beds in there for when they sleep over. The room is decorated in music notes and instruments. We all love music. We can all sing and dance, and Savannah and I can play the guitar. We have this plan of getting discovered and going on world tours, having millions of fans, but we agreed to wait til we all graduated, Savannah graduated two years ago, me and Sarah graduate this year, and Aashna graduates next year.

I start getting ready. After I shower, I put my towel around me and go to my closet. The way I pick out my clothes is simple. I pick the color I want to wear, then I grab a shirt that color. I still like to look cute, but I'm not one for fashion. I put on a yellow ruffled lace tank top and white ripped jeans. Just as I finish getting dressed there is a knock on my door."Come in" I see my 3 best friends come in. They all say 'hey' in unison. "Hey girls. You guys look great!" Savannah is wearing a blue dress with her black leather jacket that she always wears with white flats and her brown hair straightened. Sarah is wearing a bright green v-neck t shirt with white shorts and green converses with her brown hair in the side braid. Aashna was wearing a red crop top with a white tank top under it, ripped jean shorts, red sandals, a red fingerless glove, she has one in every color because she always has on one, and of course her hair up in a ponytail. I give her a look."Don't give me that look. Just 'cause you guys like my hair down doesn't mean I have to. It's to much work to have it down when you have curly hair." Aashna says. We yell at her all the time for it, but she never gives in."Whatever. I still have to finish getting ready. Should I wand my hair or just let it with its natural curls?" I don't even know why I just asked that they always tell me that same thing."Wand it. It brings out your natural highlights more!" I was about to argue but then Sarah start to talk." And don't argue about it. We don't have time. It's already 10:30am and we have to be ready by 12pm so we can go get some to eat so just shut up and do it." you got to love best friends. I go to my bathroom to plug in my wand. While it's heating up I go to my closet and put on my yellow converses. After I finish my hair, we all put on some light make up because according to Savannah, this is a very special day. She can feel it.

We all are done getting ready by 12pm on the dot. Yup, we're that good. We head to Denny's**( I have never been to L.A. so I have no clue what restaurants they have there, so I just picked one from where I live)** to get something to eat. It was quiet so I decided to break it. "So have you guys met the new neighbors yet?" They all say no and Aashna asked me if I had."Yeah. I met one of the guys that have the room across from my balcony. He was really cute and he seemed nice. I don't think we have to worry about anymore weirdos in the neighborhood." They all look at me in confusion " Anymore?" They all questioned." Yeah the last one moved here, wait how long ago did you move here?" I say as I turn towards Sarah, trying not to laugh. She puts her hand over her heart."That hurts Alexia. That hurts a lot." we all burst out laughing. It's 2pm when we get done eating. Why we had to get ready so early, I have no clue. We have no clue how to kill time so we just decide to go stand in line for the concert. We get to the Staples Center around 3pm and the line is huge already. I do not know how I did it, but I fell asleep while leaning on Sarah and didn't fall. Aashna woke me up when we were in front of the doors. We got pretty good seats we are in the 5th row and first 4 seats in. I go to turn of my phone to see that it is 7:29pm. I turn off my phone to hear music start to play. I can't really see the band because of the people in front of me and their big heads. When the song ended one of the guys in the band start talking. That voice. I've heard it before. Then the big head in front of me moved and that's when I saw him. "And I'm Ross lynch." Oh my gosh! I feel so stupid. That is why he asked me if I knew who he was. Everyone thought they were going to start playing but Ross started talking again. "As most of you know my family and I just moved here. Well when I met one of my neighbors, she didn't know who I was but later I found out that she never saw a picture of the R5 members. I guess she just heard of us yesterday when her friend emailed a playlist of song R5 songs for her to listen to. I heard her singing to this next song, and she told me it was her favorite. I am not sure if she is here tonight but if she is then this is for you Alexia Chase!" My friends looks at me with their mouths on the floor."Hey guys meet our new neighbors." I have this innocent smile on my face. The rest of the concert was kind of a blur for all of us I think due to all the shock we were having until the girl in the band spoke up."Okay guys, sadly that was our last song, but if you have back stage passes then now is then time to go back." with that R5 exited the stage. Sarah start to pull me to who-knows-where. She stopped once she saw my face."Aashna got us backstage passes." then continued to drag me along. We go backstage and stopped once we were about 10 feet from the band."Can you walk now or what?" Savannah had that smirk on her face. I just nod my head and we continue to walk. Once Ross saw me he smiled at me and walked up to me with the rest of his family following."So do you know who I am now?" he smirked. What is with people and smirking these days? Before I could answer the girl from the band spoke up."So should we be offended that you didn't know who R5 was or?"she said while laughing. I was about to say something, but then the guy who looked like Ross in like 5 years spoke with a smirk."Well, I'm not. Her favorite song is one that I mainly sing." again with the smirking! I stood there looking at everyone who was waiting for me to say something."What? Every time I go to talk someone else talks. I was just making sure. Anyways, girls, meet our new neighbors." I say with a smile. Ross introduces his family and I introduce my friends. Aashna gives me a devilish smile, then looks back to Ross and his family."So which one has the room across Alexia's balcony?" Ross raised his hand and Aashna continued."Wow. Alexia was right you are cute." I smacked her arm and looked down to the floor. Ratliff, I guess saw me and smiled. Not a smirk, thank god. "Don't be embarrassed. Ross said you were really cute too." this time Ross looked down to hide his blush. After that we just keep talking and of course they kept embarrassing me and Ross."Okay as much material as I'm getting to make to embarrass my little brother, we have to talk to the other fans too, but we should all hangout tomorrow." Rocky suggested, mainly looking at Sarah. I figure that it was mine turn to embarrass someone."Do you mean us or Sarah?" that comment earned me a slap on the head from Sarah, and Rocky just looked down and smiled. Again I have a whole night to make up for."That doesn't answer my question." and now it's Ross's turn for payback."Aw. Is little Rocky embarrassed?" "How about we all just hang out? You girls could show us around. I need to know the best place to go shopping?" Rydel jumped in. I can tell we were going to be really good friends."Yeah. We could go have some girl time before we all hang out."Rydel's face lit up as I said that."OMG! Do know how long it's been since I hung out with a girl?!"

"You hang out with mom all the time." "Riker. Don't be a Mr. smarty pants please" Rydel gave him a death glare. Riker threw his hands up in defense. Rydel then turns her attention back to me."Do you want me to come around your house at like 12am, but 95% chance won't be up so you won't be able to talk to him until we meet up. Will you manage?" "12pm is fine and yeah I think I'll manage but you should be asking him? I am pretty irresistible." Finally it is my turn to smirk. We all have a little laughing fit, then someone who looks like Ross and his family comes up to us."Hey, why are you guys matching?" the guy said as he gestured toward Rocky, Sarah, Riker, Savannah, Ross, and I. We all look at us with surprised faces. "How convenient Ross and Alexia match. Rocky and Sarah match. Riker and Savannah match. Oh and look Ryland and Aashna match. I smell future couples in the air." Rydel really knows how to make people feel awkward. I try to lighten the mood. "There is way to many of you, tomorrow, you guys need to wear name tags or shirts with your name on them." "Will do." and with that we left so the rest of the people with backstage passes can talk to them.

The girls decide to stay at my house since it is 11pm and we had to get up early tomorrow to meet Rydel. Now the girls and I are in our room talking about what we should do tomorrow. We decided we would take her to get some lunch to show her where the good restaurants are, then the mall and to some other stores. After we finalized our plans. We all wanted to watch a movie. We decided on warm bodies, so I went to my room to get it. Once I got there, I got the movie and was about to walk out when I heard a big thud then a knock from my balcony doors. I turn to see Ross in his PJ's. I open the door and was about to yell at him but I couldn't because something was on my lips. Then it clicked. Ross was kissing me, and I'm kissing back. We pull away and Ross puts his forhead on mine. " I've been waiting all night to do that." he simply stated and smiled then jumped back over to his balcony and went inside. I stand there for about 5 minutes trying to process what just happened. I grab the DVD and go back to the girls smiling. They ask me what took so long and I told them I was having a hard time finding the movie. I didn't feel like answering all the questions they would ask me if I told them. Suddenly my phone vibrates. I look and see it's from Ross. We all got it each other's number before we left the concert.

_**If you didn't get the message. That makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. If you don't want to be then reply if you do then sweet dreams. ~Ross:)**_

To say I was excited about tomorrow would be an understatement. I couldn't wait til I got to see Ross. With that I fell asleep.

**A/N~ So I will upload the next chapter sometime this week. My older sister is 9 months pregnant and is due any day so I have to stay with her to pretty much babysit her and she doesn't have wi-fi but I will update this week at least once. BYE:) **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ:)

**OKAY SINCE I AM WIERD THIS IS AN AUTUMN'S NOTE INSTEAD OF AN AUTHOR'S NOTE:_) AND TRUST ME I HATE THESE THINGS AS MUCH AS YOU DO:)_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter:( I know you hate me 'cause I never update but I have a good reason. My sister just had her baby on the 28th and i had to help her with him, then i had to go on vacation from the 3rd to the 10th. Also I am doing Rydellington. I promise I will update soon but I have some questions first._**

What do you think of the story? Good or Bad?

Do you have any ideas for the story?

When I get further in the story should i have one of the girls have a baby?(remember it is rated K+ not T or M so...)

Can you guys review please?( I hate it when people do this, but i really have no clue what you guys think of the story or if i should change something and i think of the reviews as inspiration for me. if you don't want to then don't but if you get the chance could you?)

**_Thanks guys:) and I am really sorry! i will update soon and more often:) REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Operation Match Maker and Rydellington?

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried to make it longer than the other ones. I know I have been focusing on Ross&Alexia more, but I will get to the other couples. I want to write about all of them becoming couples first. This one is kind of about Rydellington. Here is chapter 4. ENJOY&REVIEW PLEASE:)**

**ALEXIA'S POV*****

I could barely sleep last night because something, or someone, was on my mind. That person is Ross Shor Lynch. I don't know why he likes me, out of all people, he chose me. He is famous. I am not even popular in school. He has girls all over him every time he has a concert, but he chose me. He asked me to be his girlfriend, well more like told me, but I didn't argue.

I stayed up until 4am thinking about the kiss. When I finally fall asleep, I dream of the kiss. I could feel the sparks the instant his lips were on mine. The kiss was soft and passionate. He looks me in the eyes and says that he loves me and kisses me again and again. Then I wake up to see its it 8am. I am they only one up so I go and get ready. After my shower, I put one a purple t-shirt and ripped blue jeans with purple converses. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on some light make-up. By now it's only 8:30am and I have nothing to do. Then I get an idea. I go check on the girls and make sure they are still asleep, which they are, and go back to my room.

**ROSS'S POV*****

I was fast asleep, and having an amazing dream about my new girlfriend and I walking on the beach. We stopped in front of the water and kissed. It felt so right. For her to be in my arms. Wait, this isn't a dream someone really is kissing me! I open my eyes to see her with her hair in a messy bun and a purple t-shirt on. I start to kiss back, and after a minute we pull away.

"Yep. I could get use to waking up like this, even if it is in the morning" I say smirking causing her to giggle a little. Then I wonder. "Not that I am complaining, which I am definitely not, what are you doing here and how did you get in here cause I know my mother would not let a girl in my room alone with me?" she just shrugs. "Same way you got in my room last night, jumped the balcony, and I got bored and I thought it would be cool to wake you up like this, and so I can talk to you. I have a plan." I'm confused but I nod for her to continue. "We should get the rest of the group together." I can see that little devil look in her eyes. I nod again for her to continue. " The girls and I are going to show Rydel around later, so I will bring up the conversation about the guys and go from there. As for you, hangout with your brothers and Ratliff and do the same thing. That should get things started." I agree and we start talking about who likes who.

We came to a conclusion that Ryland and Aashna like each other. Savannah and Riker like each other. And Rocky and Sarah like each other. I could see she was debating whether or not to say something else. "What are you thinking so hard about?" "O-oh um..I think there are two more people that like each other." I try and think who she is talking about. Then I realize she is talking about Rydel and Ratliff. "Do you have other friends for Rydel and Ratliff?" she laughs a little. "I guess you could say that. For Ratliff, there is this girl, she has long blonde hair, brown eyes, her favorite color is pink, she plays the piano, and her birthday is on August 9. As for Rydel, there is this boy, he has medium length brown hair, brown eyes, her favorite color is green, he plays the drums, and his birthday is April 14. They both love music too." "That is great. They sound perfect. What are their names?" she looks at me with a look that says 'Are you that stupid'. I think for like a minute. Then I face palm. "Took you long enough." Now that I think about it, Rydel and Ratliff are perfect for each other. They are always looking at each other, smile at each other for no reason, Ratliff always flirts with her. Sometimes my brothers and I call him out on it but he always says he is just messing around. Time to start Operation match maker is a go.

**RYDEL'S POV*****

I am so excited for today! The only girl I have hung out with in a long time is my mom, and I love her dearly, but I need to start hanging out with girls my age. Sarah, Savannah, Alexia, and Aashna are going to show me around today like where to go to shop and eat. I really think we could be best friends. It's going to be really fun.

I got up and got a shower. Now I am trying to figure out what to where. I finally decide on a pink dress with a black belt. I put on pink eyeshadow and eyeliner on. I straightened my hair and put on black boots**(the outfit she wore to the Smiles Charity Event concert)**. I looked at the time at realized I still had an hour til I had to go over to Alexia's house to meet up. I make my way to the stairs to see I am the first one awake, besides my dad, who left for work and my mom most likely went to the store again. That nothing new. I make myself a bowl of lucky charms and go in the living room to watch TV. I turn it to ABC Family to watch the episode of pretty little lairs that I missed due to packing. Rocky comes down and sits next to me. "Hey Rocky. How'd you sleep?" "Good, thanks. How about you? You were so quiet last night, were you really in your room or did you sneak into Ratliff's room again?" Okay before we jump to conclusions, let me tell you what happened.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_That happened once back in Colorado. I got really scared because of a thunderstorm. I don't normally get scared of them, but it was a really bad storm. The power went out and the house was kind of shaking. I got up from my bed and went to Ross and Ryland's room but they had their door locked. Same with Riker and Rocky's room. I thought that Ratliff was in there too. I decided I would go sleep in the basement since we have a pull-out couch down there. It would at least get rid of the shaking part of me scared of. I went down and saw the bed was already pulled out. As I got closer I realized Ratliff was sleeping in the bed. I really didn't want to sleep in my room so I went over the the side of the bed where he was sleeping and __**tried**__ to wake him up. Notice how I said tried. I shook him, punched him in the arm, I even pinched him. I went to the last resort. I slapped him across the face._

"_OW! What was that for?" I giggled a little bit. "I'm sorry. I tried almost everything to wake you up nicely but I didn't budge. I got really scared 'cause of the storm. This one is really bad that even my room is shaking. I went to both of the boys' room but the doors were locked so I came down here. I swear I didn't know you were down here. I thought you were in rocky and Riker's room. Wait, why aren't you?" "The floor was shaking to bad, and I was not sleeping in one of their beds. Why did you wake me up?" I thought for a second. Why did I wake him up? "Honestly, I have no clue." "Come here" He says as he moves over and lifts up the covers. "Are you sure you don't mind?" he shook his head and I got in. The bed was queen sized so there was enough room for the both of us. I was still scared but I don't know why. I guess Ratliff knew that to because he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I turned around a snuggled into his chest. I didn't feel scared anymore and soon feel asleep._

_I woke up to the sound of clicking. At first, I thought it was still the rain hitting the windows, but the I remembered I was in the basement. I open my right eye just enough to see out of it. I see Ross, Rocky, and Ryland with their phones out, holding them like they were taking pictures. I didn't open my eyes completely yet, so they still think I am asleep. "What are you guys doing up so early?" They jumped and all dropped their phones except Ross. To him, that is a baby. He will die before he drops it. "Delly, even I am up. It's 1pm." Ross said threw his laughs. My eyes widen as he says the time. I always wake up early. "What were you guys doing?" They start laughing again. I try to get up but something is holding me back. I turn around to see Ratliff. He still had his arm around me. Oh no. My brothers were taking pictures of us. OMG! If Riker were to see this, we both would be dead. See all of my brothers are protective of me, but Riker is the worst. I know he is the oldest and it is his 'job', but he is worst than my dad._

_I turn around to try and wake up Ratliff until some comes in. "Ellington Ratliff, What are you doing with my little sister!" Riker comes up behind my other brothers. Ratliff jumps off the bed. "Dude, chill. She was scared last night 'cause of the storm. I was just comforting her." Riker looks towards me to confirm it. "I promise Rik, that is all that happened. I tried coming into all of you guys' rooms but they were locked so I came down here and saw Ratliff was down here. Besides Ratliff is like a brother to me. Nothing happened." Riker Sighs heavily and looks down. I can tell he feels guilty for yelling and about locking his door. He then looks up to Rocky. "Next time you lock the door at night, I will make sure it is the last thing you do. Got it?" Rocky salutes to him, and laughs. Riker comes up to me a hugs me, while he starts to talk again. "I am sorry Delly. I am your big brother and I should have helped you when you were scared. And I am sorry for yelling at you Ratliff." Ratliff just gave a reassuring smile and joined in on this hug. Soon the rest of the guys joined in._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Since that night I did kind of have a crush on Ratliff, but I would never tell anyone that. "I slept in my bed fine, Thank you very much." I said laughing. We start watching Pretty Little Lairs again. Rocky had never seen it before so I had to explain everything to him. It's funny because he got really into it. I thought when Hannah got arrested, I saw a tear in his eye. When it ended. Rocky told me to remind him to watch the new episode on Tuesday with me so we can have Rydel and Rocky time. I happily agree. I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 12:10pm. Oh no, I'm late. I tell Rocky where I am going and leave. I go next door to Alexia's house and debated whether I should knock or not. Alexia said to just walk in, but I have never been here before what is her mom thinks I am some serial killer. I decide it is best to knock.

*Knock Knock*

When the door opens I see a women that looks exactly like Alexia in about twenty years. She has curly brown hair with natural highlights and she was pretty tan. The only thing that didn't make her look like Alexia was her eyes; they were dark green. "Hello there, how may I help...wait aren't you Rydel Lynch from R5. I love your song!" I start smiling and nod my head. "Yes miss that would be me. I am here to see Alexia, Aashna, Sarah, and Savannah. My family and I just moved next door and the girls are going to show me around LA today." "The rest of R5 is here too. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Oh, you are here to see my daughter. They are in their living room watching TV, but be warned because Alexia hates it when her friends ring the doorbell, she will yell at you. Next time just walk in. I am sure she will give you a spare key soon too. One more thing, It's Lisa, not miss. I am only 30 years old." I gave her a 'really' look. "Okay, maybe I was 30 years old, fifteen years ago." She moves over to let me in. The house was almost exactly like mine, but I was just a little smaller. I make my way to the living room, where I see the girls waiting for me.( There outfits knew_it_right_from_start/set?id=89450960)

"You are late missy, and you rang the doorbell. The one thing you don't do is ring the doorbell. My friends are family here. Would you ring the doorbell at your own house?" I shake my head no. "That is what I thought. Now lets go I have a feeling my mom is going to do something stupid." We all laugh and get up to go to the door until we here Lisa yell for Alexia. "Alexia, don't go anywhere yet. We are all going to take these brownies over to the new neighbors." Sarah trys to take a brownie, but Lisa tapes her hand away. "They are not for you." My face lights up. It has been forever since I had homemade brownies. I take one and start eating it. They all give me a scary look. "Hey, last time I checked I was one of the new neighbors. These are really good! Lets good take them over my mom will love them"

We walk over to my house. I walk in and yell for everyone to come down. My brothers and Ratliff came down in white shirts with their names and ages. Alexia is the first one to say something. "I wasn't being serious when I said about the shirts guys." Ross smiles and walk over to me and hands me a shirt that has my name and age on it. Then he does something that no one thought would happen. He walked over to Alexia and kisses her. I think everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow at 6pm?" Alexia nodded her head to Ross's question. I think she realized what just happened because her eye's popped out of her head too. "I knew I was forgetting to tell you guys something when we were getting ready."

"When did this happen?" Thank you Ryland for asking the question all of us want to know. "Remember when you guys came into my room last night to ask if I wanted to watch The Huger Games with you and I wasn't in there?" The boys and me nod our heads for Ross to continue. "Well I hopped over to her balcony from mine and knocked on her door to her room. When she answered I kissed her and told her I wanted to do that all night. Then I went back over to my room. I texted her and asked her.." Alexia interrupted " And by asked her and means told her. I believe he said 'If you didn't get the message, that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend.' and if I responded it was a no." the rest of us just nodded.

I think everyone forgot that both of the moms were here until they both screamed. "AHH! My son/daughter has a girlfriend/boyfriend!" Well they are a little excited. "Okay. As much as I love embarrassing Ross, we have to go. I need to see if there are any cute guys around here." Riker's eyes once again pop out of his head, Rocky just shook his head, and Ross and Ratliff were smirking. I have no clue why Ross is smirking. One thing I know is, it is never good when he smirks. Ratliff is smirking because me and him play this flirting game all the time to bug my brothers and he has something to say. "Now baby girl, you don't have to go looking around for me." Ratliff says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and puts his chin on my shoulder. I turn around and put my arms around his neck. "What a relief. I would have had to do all that walking around for nothing." I smile at him then look at my brothers who looked like they were about to kill Ratliff. Then I look at the girls, who jaws were on the floor. Before Riker could do anything, I change the subject.

"Mom, this is Lisa,Alexia's mom. Lisa, this is my mom, Storime. You guys should hangout today" They make plans for today and leave not even five minutes after that. I could see they are going to be really good friends. I look at my phone to look at the clock. It's already 12:30pm. "Okay, can we go now. I really need some new tutus." "NO! YOU DO NOT!" All of my brothers yelled at the same time. I didn't think I had that many. I buy and make them, so I do have more that usual but I guess I have a little more. "Okay. Let's go I just want food." I'm guessing Savannah is Hungry. We go out the door and head to the Los Angeles Mall to eat and shop. When we got there we decided that we should eat first. We all got Subway. When we sat down we were quiet until Alexia spoke up. "Rydel, do you like Ratliff?"


End file.
